dogdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Promised Love ~Daisuki x 100~
is one of the insert songs sung by Millhiore Firianno Biscotti's voice actress, Yue Horie. It was debuted in Episode 11 of the first season.English lyrics found here Lyrics Romanji= Kagayaku hikari to kaze Aozora no kanata Anata to hashitte yuku Zutto tooku made Te wo tsunaide yukou Hanasanaide gyutto I love you. Tsutawaru you ni Omoi surechigau toki mo Kokoro fureaenai toki mo Dandan furuete Mayotta toki mo kitto Chiisana yuuki wo mune ni Negai wo kokoro ni komete Shinjite susumu yo ima mo Itsu datte ne Afureru omoi wo Tsutaeru kotoba Daisuki todoite Anata no kokoro ni Deai no kiseki ga ima Hoshizora no shita de Yasashii kizuna ni naru Sotto fureatte Hitomi wo awasetara Kokoro wo kasanetara Love for you. Tsutawaru to ii na Motto, yasashiku naritai Totte fureaenai toki mo Kokoro wo kogoete Mayotta toki mo kitto HAATO ni chikai wo komete Anata wo mamotte yukitai Makenai yuuki wo mune ni Itsu datte ne Afureru omoi wo Tsutaeru kotoba DAISUKI DAISUKI Anata ni todoite Kanashii sora mo kaze mo Namida no ame no yoru mo Kumonoue ni wa kitto Kagayaku hoshi ga mieru Donna sora datte daijoubu Watashi ga soba ni iru yo Anata no soba ni iru yo HAATO ni chikai wo komete Anata wo mamotte yukitai Makenai yuuki wo mune ni Tsubasa hiroge Todoketai omoi wo Kotoba ni kaete « Daisuki » « daisuki » Anata ga daisuki Kore kara hajimaru Ashita to ima wo Anata to issho ni Ayunde yukitai Egao wo tsunagete Issho ni kitto « Daisuki » « daisuki » « Daisuki » LaLaLa… |-|Kanji=''Please Insert Lyrics'' |-|English= The light and wind are shining in the yonder of the blue sky I’m running with you to so far away Let’s hold hands tightly so that we don’t let go So that I can convey “I Love You” to you Even when our feelings disagree Even when our hearts can’t be in touch Even when I’m shaking in tears and lost I’m sure— With a tiny courage in my chest and my wish in my heart I’ll believe now and move forward Always They’re the words for telling my overflowing feelings to you: May “I love you” reach your heart The miracle of our encounter now turns into a tender bond under the starry sky when we touch gently If our eyes lock and our hearts are one I hope that my Love for You will be conveyed I want to be kinder Even when our hands can’t touch Even when my heart is frozen and I’m lost I’m sure— With a vow in my heart I want to protect you With indomitable courage in my chest Always They’re the words for telling my overflowing feelings to you: “I love you,” “I love you” May they reach you The sad sky and wind— The night of rain of tears— I’m sure shining stars are visible above the clouds No matter what the sky is like, you’ll be okay I’m by your side It’s your side where I am With a vow in my heart I want to protect you With indomitable courage in my chest I spread my wings Turning the feelings that I want to send you into words “I love you,” “I love you” It’s you who I love I want to walk through the tomorrow and present that begin from now together with you Linking our smiles to each other’s I’m sure we’ll be together “I love you,” “I love you” “I love you,” La La La… References Category:Insert Theme